Doug Wilson
Doug is the happily irresponsible accountant, Agrestic municipal council chair and friend of Nancy. Doug also becomes business partners with Nancy and dedicates his life to his city council seat, until he tries to destroy the city of Majestic when Sullivan Groff takes over. Doug has a wife Dana who he loves very much but won't have sex with him. He had an affair with Celia briefly but loves Dana too much to keep seeing Celia. Doug also has a gay teenage son Josh who appeared only in the pilot episode and the series finale He was mentioned several times by Doug in Season 4 who reveals that he knows Josh is gay. Personality Doug can be seen as a dumb, yet a manipulative and evil person when it comes to revenge. Doug's manipulation has been shown in his new religion featured in the season finale. As usual in the show he's most likely stoned, when he's not stoned he gets grumpy and means that everything sucks. This appears in an episode where he and Dean decided to quit smoking pot for a while, so they could figure out an evil plan to kill Celia. He's also awful at trying to insult someone, even though he's really trying. As you can see Doug is the ultimate stoner. He has brains but gets sidetracked by weed and is always looking for fun. Character History Season 1 Find out he attended Southern Methodist University and bought weed from Laura Bush Season 3 Season 4 Doug at the start of the season is caught by Agrestic councilmen due to his constant extortion tactics. Season 5 Doug, Silas, and a dirty cop from Ren Mar team up and open a medical marijuana dispensery. After getting blackmailed out of more money than they intended, their business is finally closed when the dirty cop is arrested for blackmail by an undercover officer working at the dispensary. Doug and Silas go to Dean for legal help in getting their weed back. Dean agrees to help if Doug agrees to allow Dean to slam his penis in a desk drawer which Doug agrees to for the sake of his loved pot. Doug is later seen arguing with Dean who ended up losing all of Silas' weed to Celia and offers to make amends if Dean agrees to dip his balls in a cup of hot coffee. Doug, Dean, and Isabelle create a scheme to get back at Celia for stealing the weed. Celia catches onto the plan and they all end up making amends. Season 6 Doug is seen walking into the Botwin residence carying a family sized bucked of chicken looking for his "friends". He is jumped by Ceasar who is looking for Nancy and forced to lead Ceasar on a 1,000 mile journey to Washington in search of the currently on the run Botwins. After some hassle, him and the Botwins manage to escape and flee together in an RV they purchase. The majority of season 6 consists of Doug smoking hash and doing nothing as he usually does. In the last two episodes of season 6 he heads back home to Agrestic, which has been re-named, to get his passport from his wife Dana so he can leave the country with the Botwins. Upon arrival, Doug discovers Dana has remarried which upsets Doug and causes him to cancel all plans to flee. He is last seen moping outside his old home while staring at his ex-wife and her new husband through the kitchen window. Season 7 Doug, Andy, Shane, and Silas learn of Nancy's early release from prison and head to Manhattan to see her. Upon arrival in Manhattan, they learn that Nancy is living in a half way house and head to visit. After spending a few days in New York Doug meets up with an old college buddy over a game of racketball. During the game Doug is offered a meeting with his old friend and a few of his business partners which he reluctantly accepts. During the meeting Doug learns that he is being offered a position as the company's new accountant which after a small amount of consideration Doug accepts. While working at the company Doug is approached by Nancy who is looking for a job to help her get a quick release from her half way house. After being persuaded Doug hires Nancy on as his new office assistant. Doug later learns that the company has been cooking their books to hide funds for their own gain. After talking with his boss, Doug eventually agrees to continue cooking the companies books to help earn himself a nice pocket of cash. Doug and Nancy are later brought in for questioning by the SEC for their part in cooking the books and having knowledge of the events that took place. During the interrogation Doug reveals that the SEC had their retirement plans tied in with the company and is, much like themselves, also guilty. Doug uses this information to blackmail the SEC, which gets himself and Nancy off the hook. In the last episode of season 7 Doug is seen sitting with the Botwins for a nice family gathering while discussing his contribution toward the finance of their new grow house. Season 8 __FORCETOC__ Category:Dealers